


Kiss

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You've never been kissed?"





	Kiss

"I'm auditioning for the play." Philip called to Lukas, standing in front of his mirror and looking at himself. He wasn't tall. All the other boys were getting their growth spurts and getting as tall as almost six foot. He was fifteen, he should be growing by now, right? He probably wouldn't feel as bad if Lukas hadn't grown but he had.

Lukas used to be short like Philip, not as short, Philip was only five foot three, but Lukas used to be five foot five and now he was almost five foot ten. After a few months. It made Philip worry. He was scared that Lukas would think the taller guys were cooler than he was. Lukas already loved all the normal guy stuff. Philip did too, but in a different way.

Lukas liked taking apart nature, he liked getting his hands dirty and ripping grass from the roots. Philip on the other hand liked to look at it and took take pictures of it, to have a single moment of time saved, a time of beauty. 

Lukas stepped into Philips room, his backpack thudding on the hard floor. "You mean The Play? The one only theater geeks do because it's a month after school starts? Dude, that's so lame." Lukas fell back against Philips bed, looking up at his ceiling. 

Philip had a small home. Two bedrooms and a small kitchen and living room. A basement, too, but it was used for storage. He didn't realize what he didn't have until he met Lukas, but Lukas didn't seem to care about what he had or didn't have. Lukas only cared about him. It was nice, most people at school called him poor and weird just because he didn't have nice new clothes or a big house like everyone else. Lukas always defended him, though. He didn't know what he would do if Lukas left him.

Philip shook his head. "It would be a chance to make new friends.. and I kinda need those. I'm not good at sports or any of the creative writing classes."

Lukas shrugged. "You don't need friends, you got me." He flashed a smile. "Plus, I heard it's Romeo and Juliet."

"Cheesy. But it'll look good on college applications." He replied, laying down next to Lukas.

"That means you're gonna have to kiss one of the weird theater girls." Lukas elbowed him, laughing.

Philip rolled his eyes. If he was being honest he wasn't even thinking about that. He never really liked the idea of kissing theater girls or any type of girl really. Whenever he thought about dates with girls they seemed fine, just not how kind of thing. He liked the idea of hanging out with Lukas more than any date. 

"Isn't that gross?" He made a face.

"Girls are gross." Philip replied. "They're kinda boring.. and they wear too much perfume. You're better."

"You don't like girls?" Lukas asked. He sounded shocked.

Was not liking girls that big of a deal?

"We're fifteen. We shouldn't be worrying about that stuff." 

"No. Dude. For real. You don't like girls?" Lukas was sitting up now and he was looking right at Philip.

Philip felt his cheeks heat up. "Not really. I.. I don't really ever think about it."

"So you're a fag?"

Philip shoved Lukas. "So what if I am?!" 

Lukas put his hands up. "Dude, calm down, alright?"

"You don't call people that." Philip replied, pulling away from Lukas, putting as much distance between them as he could. 

"Hey.." Lukas put his hand on his arm. "It's okay if you are."

"It's gay. I'm gay. Happy?" Philip ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered. I thought I could just be myself and if my family still loved me then good. Me.. being this way shouldn't define our relationship." Philip babbled. "Plus, people get beat and killed for this stuff. I'm not gonna run around shouting it." He looked down at his lap, his curls falling in front of his face.

Lukas smiled a little. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." 

Philip felt his cheeks heat up again and he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"And I don't judge. Just make sure the dude you like isn't an asshole.. and make sure he isn't better than me." Lukas laughed but it didn't seem to completely be a joke. 

"No one's better than you." Philip replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And even if I did like a guy.. he wouldn't like me back." Philip didn't say it but he knew if he told a boy he liked him the boy would react like Lukas or maybe even worse. It was too risky. 

"They'd be stupid not to like you. Dude, you're like so funny and so amazing."

"Whatever." Philip shrugged off the compliment, he couldn't read into it. "I can't believe my first kiss might be with some girl I don't even know... or like."

"You've never been kissed?"

"No. I mean, I'm not the hottest or anything and I'm gay, so-" 

"So? Guys must be blind if they can't see how awesome you are." 

Philip shoved Lukas playfully. "I'm not great. Or awesome. Or anything else. I'm just that weird poor boy."

"You aren't." Lukas replied, shoving him back. He held Philips arms down. "I swear. And I don't lie, I won't ever lie to you."

Philip stayed silent and just looked at Lukas, no, not looked, admired.

"So.. you don't want your first kiss.. with some girl?"

Philip shook his head, suddenly forgetting how to speak.

"Okay." Lukas nodded to himself. "I'll be your first kiss then?"

Now too many words filled his head. "What?"

"That's what friends are for." Lukas pressed his forehead to Philips. "It's nothing."

Philip shook his head. "It's a lot.."

"Well, do you wanna or not?"

"Nonono!" Philip babbled. "I do! I do!" He didn't realize how fast he replied until after it happened. 

Lukas smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "It isn't a big deal. Don't freak out."

Philip opened his mouth to argue but just nodded. "Yeah.. okay.." 

Lukas licked his lips and leaned down, kissing him softly, sliding the tips of his fingers through Philips hair. Philip was shocked, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He froze up and didn't kiss back but Lukas didn't stop. He put his hand on the back of his neck and kissed him deeper before pulling away and pecking his lips.

"See?" Lukas said cheerfully. "Not a big deal."

Except it was. It was a really, really big deal.


End file.
